nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Archeoastronomia
L'archeoastronomia è la combinazione di studi astronomici e archeologici. L'archeoastronomia si avvale dell'uso di documentazioni storiche, precedenti l'origine della moderna disciplina astronomica, per studiare antichi eventi astronomici. Per favorire una migliore comprensione della documentazione storica l'archeoastronomia fa uso anche di conoscenze astronomiche attuali. Archeoastronomia del Primo Tipo Il primo tipo di archeoastronomia è lo studio di vaste documentazioni e cronache sulle osservazioni dirette della volta celeste. Per esempio lo studio della vasta documentazione sulle cosiddette "stelle ospiti" dell'antica Cina. Sono oggetti simili a stelle che apparivano in cielo improvvisamente: furono di grande interesse per gli osservatori dell'antica Cina e spesso dettagliatamente registrate. Questi eventi sono stati associati a molti fenomeni transitori, come comete, nove, e soprattutto, supernove. Archeoastronomia del Secondo Tipo L'archeoastronomia del Secondo Tipo è lo studio degli allineamenti solari, lunari stellari degli antichi monumenti. Per esempio molte prove dimostrano che Stonehenge rappresenti un antico "osservatorio astronomico", sebbene l'ambito del suo utilizzo sia ancora, tra i ricercatori, oggetto di disputa. Certamente Stonehenge - e molti altri monumenti antichi - sono allineati con i solstizi e gli equinozi. In area mediterranea risalta l'acropoli di Alatri, la cui forma riproduce alla perfezione la costellazione dei Gemelli al momento del solstizio d'estate. Anche la Grande Piramide di Giza, sarebbe allineata con le stelle nella cintura di Orione, rispecchiando il significato assegnato a quella costellazione dagli antichi egizi. Durante gli anni sessanta, Alexander Thom fece una rigorosa ricerca sui monumenti megalitici inglesi, pubblicando i risultati sul Megalithic sites in BritainOxford, 1967. Oltre a presentare la sua teoria della iarda megalitica, argomentò anche, con dati statistici, che la gran parte dei monoliti in Britannia sono orientati come veri e propri calendari. A suo avviso i monumenti indicano punti sull'orizzonte dove il Sole, la luna e le principali stelle sorgono agli estremi stagionali come il solstizio d'estate e d'inverno e gli equinozi d'autunno e primavera. Spesso in testi divulgativi di archeoastronomia vengono avanzate ipotesi secondo cui i popoli antichi possedevano conoscenze scientifiche molto più avanzate di quelle a loro normalmente attribuite. Nella maggior parte dei casi si "analizza" un monumento antico come il Partenone o una delle Piramidi di Giza, scoprendo che, per esempio, la lunghezza del monumento in centimetri è in rapporto col raggio della Terra. Tale approccio, a detta di alcuni ricercatori, è fuorviante, dato che, essendoci moltissimi numeri importanti nelle varie scienze (astronomia, chimica, geofisica, ecc.), è sempre possibile, in un rapporto, trovare qualcosa di almeno vagamente somigliante ad un risultato, anche se i favorevoli a tale ipotesi affermano che non può essere una coincidenza individuare in alcuni di questi edifici molti di questi numeri importanti e non solo uno o due, che potrebbero, se isolati essere effettivamente frutto di coincidenze. Definizioni sorgente illumina la camera interna di Newgrange, Irlanda, solo nel solstizio d'inverno.]] L'archeoastronomia è lo studio di come gli antichi interpretavano i fenomeni celesti, come li utilizzavano e quale ruolo avesse la volta celeste nelle loro culture.Sinclair 2006:13 Clive Ruggles suggerì che questa disciplina scientifica non dovesse essere limitata solo allo studio dell'astronomia antica, ma alla ricchezza di interpretazioni che gli antichi trovavano nella volta celeste.Ruggles 2005:19 Viene spesso gemellata con l'etnoastronomia, lo studio antropologico dell'osservazione del cielo (skywatching) nelle società contemporanee. Questa disciplina scientifica è anche strettamente legata all'astronomia storica, che utilizza documenti storici degli eventi celesti, e alla storia dell'astronomia, che usa documenti scritti per valutare le tradizioni astronomiche del passato. L'archeoastronomia utilizza diverse metodologie per svelare le ricerche del passato includendo archeologia, antropologia, astronomia, statistica, probabilità e storia. Poiché questi metodi sono diversi, ed usano dati provenienti da differenti discipline, l'archeoastronomia è una scienza interdisciplinare. Il problema di integrare tutti questi dati in un sistema coerente ha impegnato per molto tempo gli archeoastronomi.Iwaniszewski 2003, 7-10 Altri esempi che hanno integrato le conoscenze e il paesaggio comprendono studi dell'ordine cosmico alla base dell'orientamento di strade e costruzioni negli insediamenti.Chiu & Morrison 1980Magli 2008 L'archeoastronomia è una disciplina che può essere applicata in tutte le culture e a tutte le epoche. Le interpretazioni della volta celeste sono differenti da cultura a cultura. Ciò nondimeno, quando si esaminano antiche credenze, vi sono metodi scientifici che possono essere applicati trasversalmente a tutte le culture.McCluskey 2005 È forse la necessità di bilanciare gli aspetti sociali con gli aspetti scientifici della paleoarcheologia che portò Clive Ruggles a descriverla come un: "... un campo di lavoro accademico di alta qualità da un lato, ma dall'altro con speculazioni senza controllo e al limite della follia."''Carlson 1999 Storia dell'archeoastronomia Duecento anni fa non vi erano archeoastronomi professionali, solo archeologi dilettanti, astronomi e cultori di antichità. Alcuni dei loro lavori sono ora considerati precursori dell'archeoastronomia. I cultori britannici di antichità interpretavano l'orientamento astronomico delle rovine diffuse per la campagna inglese come fece William Stukeley per Stonehenge nel 1740,Michell, 2001:9-10 mentre John Aubrey nel 1678Johnson, 1912:225 e Henry Chauncy nel 1700 ricercarono simili principi astronomici alla base dell'orientamento delle chiese.Hoskin, 2001:7 Nel tardo XIX secolo astronomi come Richard Proctor e Charles Piazzi Smyth fecero investigazioni sugli orientamenti astronomici delle piramidi egizie.Michell, 2001:17-18 Il termine ''archeoastronomia fu usato per la prima volta da Elizabeth Chesley Baity (su suggerimento di Euan MacKie) nel 1973Sinclair 2006:17, ma come soggetto di studio potrebbe essere molto più antico. Clive RugglesRuggles 2005:312-3 sostiene che Heinrich Nissen, attivo nella metà del XIX secolo, fu probabilmente il primo archeoastronomo. Rolf SinclairSinclair 2006:8 dichiara che Norman Lockyer, operante fra il tardo secolo XIX e l'inizio del XX, potrebbe essere considerato il "padre dell'archeoastronomia". Euan MacKieMackie 2006:243 situa la sua origine più tardi, affermando: «''... la genesi e la moderna fioritura dell'archeoastronomia ha sicuramente origine dal lavoro di Alexander Thom svolto in area britannica fra gli anni 1930 e 1970.» nella County Londonderry, nel tentativo di trovare modelli statistici.]] Negli anni sessanta i lavori dell'ingegnere Alexander Thom e dell'astronomo Gerald Hawkins, che avanzò l'ipotesi che Stonehenge fosse un computer neolitico,Hawkins 1976 ispirarono nuovo interesse sulle caratteristiche astronomiche degli antichi siti megalitici. Le ipotesi di Hawkins furono ampiamente respinte,Atkinson 1966 ma non il lavoro di Alexander Thom, i cui risultati pertinenti alle indagini effettuate sui siti megalitici, ipotizzavano l'esistenza di una pratica astronomica diffusa nelle isole britanniche.Thom 1988:9-10 Euan MacKie, consapevole che le teorie del Thom dovevano essere verificate, effettuò degli scavi tra il 1970 ed il 1971 a Kintraw e nell'Argyllshire, dove si trovava un antichissimo sito. Nel sito fu trovata una piattaforma artificiale di osservazione, e tale verifica dell'ipotesi precedentemente avanzata da ThomLa località di Kintraw fu ritenuta come un sito relativo al solstizio d'inverno spinse il MacKie a verificare le teorie geometriche di Alexander Thom anche al circolo di pietre situato a Cultoon nell'Islay, ancora con un risultato positivo. Dopo queste numerose prove il MacKie accettò ampiamente le conclusioni del Thom.MacKie 1977 Nonostante queste evidenze, una successiva ricerca sul campo eseguita da Clive Ruggles ritenne che le affermazioni del Thom su un'astronomia di grande precisione non fossero pienamente sostenute da prove.Gingerich 2000 Gli studi di Thom furono di notevole importanza, e il KruppKrupp 1979:18 scrisse nel 1979, « ''Lavorando praticamente da solo Thom ha stabilito degli standard per le ricerche sul campo archeoastronomico e per le loro interpretazioni, che per i suoi sorprendenti risultati hanno alimentato per trent'anni numerose controversie». La sua influenza permane e la pratica di verifiche statistiche dei dati resta uno dei pilastri fondamentali dell'archeoastronomia.Hicks 1993Iwaniszewski 1995 come Uxmal, fossero costruiti in conformità ad allineamenti astronomici.]] L'approccio nel Nuovo Mondo, dove gli antropologi considerarono in modo più esteso il ruolo dell'astronomia nelle civiltà amerindie, fu marcatamente diverso. Gli archeoastronomi sudamericani hanno accesso a fonti, di cui la preistoria europea è carente, come l'etnografiaZeilik 1985Zeilik 1986 e i documenti storici dei primi colonizzatori. Seguendo l'esempio pionieristico di Anthony Aveni,Milbraith 1999:8Broda 2000:233 tutto ciò permise agli archeoastronomi del Nuovo Mondo di fare affermazioni che agli archeoastronomi del Vecchio Mondo sarebbero apparse mera speculazione. La concentrazione sui dati storici condusse ad alcune conclusioni sul livello di elevata, che erano comparativamente deboli se confrontate alle investigazioni condotte statisticamente in Europa.Hoskin 1996 La questione fu affrontata in un convegno finanziato dalla IAU ad Oxford nel 1981.Ruggles 1993:ix Le metodologie e le posizioni di ricerca archeoastronomica furono considerate così diverse, che le due posizioni relative ai rispettivi interventi alla conferenza furono pubblicati in due volumi separati.Aveni 1982Heggie 1982 Ciò nondimeno la conferenza di Oxford venne considerata un successo, avendo così riunito insieme tanti ricercatori. Le conferenza si rinnovò ogni quattro o cinque anni in diverse parti del mondo. Le successive conferenze fecero nascere un movimento che pose le basi per approcci più interdisciplinari, con ricercatori miranti a combinare la contestualità della ricerca archeologica,Aveni, 1989a:xi–xiii che descrive lo stato dell'archeoastronomia oggi, piuttosto che stabilire semplicemente l'esistenza di antiche astronomie per le quali gli archeoastronomi cercare di spiegare i motivi dell'interesse delle diverse culture per il cielo stellato. L'archeoastronomia e le sue relazioni con altre discipline Rispecchiando lo sviluppo dell'archeoastronomia come materia interdisciplinare, la ricerca viene condotta da investigatori esperti in un ampio campo di discipline. Diversi autori recenti hanno descritto il loro lavoro come un intreccio fra archeologia, antropologia culturale, storia di specifiche regioni e periodi, storia della scienza, storia della religione, con collegamenti a astronomia, arte, letteratura e religione. Solo raramente i ricercatori hanno considerato il loro lavoro come astronomico e in questo caso come aspetto secondario.McCluskey 2004 Archeoastronomi praticanti e osservatori della disciplina si avvicinano all'archeoastronomia osservandola da differenti punti di vista. George Gummerman e Miranda Warburton vedono l'archeoastronomia come parte di un'archeologia basata sull'antropologia culturale e mirata a comprendere una concezione di sè stessi in relazione alla volta celeste, in una parola, la propria cosmologia.Gummerman & Warburton 2005 Secondo Todd Bostwick l'archeoastronomia è antropologia – lo studio del comportamento umano nel passato e nel presente.Bostwick 2006:3 Paul Bahn ha descritto l'archeoastronomia come un aspetto dell'archeologia cognitiva.Bahn 1996:49 Altri ricercatori collegano questa disciplina alla storia della scienza, sia perché si riferisce alle osservazioni fatte da una determinata cultura riguardo alla natura e alla struttura concettuale che diverse popolazioni estrapolarono per imporre un ordine su quelle osservazioniMcCluskey 2001, sia perché essa si relaziona ai motivi politici che hanno condotto alcuni particolari protagonisti della storia a impiegare certi concetti o tecniche astronomiche.Broda 2006Aldana 2007:14-15 Lo storico dell'arte Richard Poss ha avuto un approccio più flessibile, sostenendo che l'arte della roccia astronomica del Sud-Ovest del Nord-America, andrebbe letta impiegando le tradizioni ermeneutiche della storia dell'arte e della critica dell'arte occidentali.Poss 2005:97 Gli astronomi, ad ogni modo, pongono differenti questioni, cercando di fornire ai loro studenti degli identificabili precursori delle loro discipline, concernenti specialmente l'importante problema di come confermare che specifici siti siano davvero intenzionalmente astronomici.Schaefer 2006a:30 Incomprensioni e ostilità Le reazioni degli archeologi professionisti all'archeoastronomia sono state decisamente variegate. Alcuni hanno espresso incomprensione e persino ostilità, completamente impreparati a interpretare gli aspetti archeoastronomici, con il rifiuto totale, quindi, di una parte dell'archeologia tradizionale, fino alla semplice un'incomprensione tra il centro culturale degli archeologi tradizionalisti ed il gruppo nascente dei primi archeoastronomi.Ruggles 1999: 3-9 Gli archeologi, con il tempo, hanno incorporato molte delle intuizioni fatte dall'archeoastronomia all'interno dei testi di archeologiaFisher 2006 e, come già menzionato, alcuni studenti hanno scritto relazioni di archeologia in base ad approcci ed argomenti archeoastronomici. Tra gli archeoastronomi vi sono ampie divergenze sulla caratterizzazione della disciplina. Vi sono dispute persino in relazione al nome stesso della scienza. Tutti e tre le maggiori associazioni internazionali di studiosi relazionano l'archeoastronomia allo studio della cultura, usando l'espressione Astronomia nella Cultura. Michael Hoskin vede un importante parte della disciplina come un insieme di fatti, piuttosto che una teorizzazione, e propone di etichettare questo aspetto della disciplina come Archeotopografia.''Hoskin 2001:13-14. Ruggles e Saunders proposero il termine ''Astronomia Culturale come unificante per i vari metodi di studio delle astronomie popolari.Ruggles & Saunders 1993:1-31 Altri hanno argomentato che astronomia è un termine impreciso suggerendo di adottare la parola spagnola cosmovisión.Ruggles 2005:115-117 Gli archeoastronomi del Vecchio Mondo si affidano soprattutto alle statistiche, per cui, sono talvolta accusati di smarrire il senso del contesto culturale e di cosa sia una pratica sociale. Gli archeoastronomi del Nuovo Mondo, al contrario possiedono abbondanti evidenze etnografiche e storicheHoskin 2001:2 Individuare un modo per integrare i diversi approcci è stato oggetto di molte discussioni fin dai primi anni '90.Ruggles & Saunders. 1993Iwaniszewski 2001 Metodologia Non esiste un modo univoco e codificato per l'archeoastronomia. Nel Vecchio Mondo vi sono pochi dati ma molti siti, mentre nel Nuovo Mondo, i pochi siti sono integrati da molteplici dati etnografici e storici. Gli effetti dello sviluppo isolato dell'archeoastronomia in differenti luoghi, si può osservare oggi nella ricerca stessa. I metodi possono essere classificati in uno dei due approcci (etnografico o storico), sebbene i più recenti progetti spesso usano tecniche che fondono entrambe. Archeoastronomia verde Il termine archeoastronomia verde nasce dopo l'uscita del libro Archeoastronomia nel Vecchio Mondo.Aveni 1989:1 Viene condotta statisticamente con un approccio particolare, per i siti preistorici nei quali l'evidenza sociale è relativamente scarsa, se paragonata al periodo storico. Il metodo di base fu sviluppato da Alexander Thom durante la sua indagine estensiva sui siti megaliti britannici. Thom volle esaminare se l'uomo preistorico fosse capace o meno di misurazioni di estrema precisione negli allineamenti astronomici. Egli credeva che, usando l'astronomia dell'orizzonte, gli osservatori potessero fare stime di date durante l'anno per definire uno giorno specifico. Il tipo di osservazione utilizzato richiederebbe un luogo, dove, ad una specifica data, il sole si collochi dentro una tacca posta sull'orizzonte. Un idoneo obbiettivo sarebbe una montagna in grado di occultare il Sole, con l'effetto sull'altro versante di 'doppio tramonto'. L'animazione sottostante mostra due tramonti in un sito ipotetico, uno il giorno prima e l'altro proprio nel solstizio d'estate. In effetti l'astronomia legata agli allineamenti con l'orizzonte, non può non comportare imprecisioni, a causa delle variazioni nella rifrazione della luce solare. Per provare questa ipotesi, Thom esaminò centinaia di pietre disposte in circoli, dove ogni singolo allineamento avrebbe potuto indicare una direzione casuale, cercando di dimostrare che nell'insieme la distribuzione degli allineamenti non lo era affatto. In questo modo scoprì che vi era un intento astronomico nell'orientamento dei siti. I suoi risultati indicarono l'esistenza di 8, 16, e probabilmente anche 32 divisioni, più o meno uguali, dell'anno. I due solstizi, i due equinozi e i quattro giorni (cross-quarter day) a metà strada fra un solstizio e l'equinozio, furono associati al calendario celtico medioevale.Thom 1967: 107-117 Ma non tutte queste conclusioni furono accettate, seppur esse avessero però avuto una considerevole influenza sull'archeoastronomia Europea. Euan MacKie fu lo scienziato che con decisione sostenne l'analisi del Thom, alla quale aggiunse un contesto archeologico, confrontando la Britannia Neolitica alla civiltà Maya, con lo scopo di persuadere l'esistenza in quel contesto storico di una società stratificata. Per dimostrare le sue idee condusse alcuni di scavi in un osservatorio preistorico in Scozia. Kintraw è un sito notevole grazie al suo menhir di quattro metri d'altezza. Thom propose che questa fosse una sorta di "puntamento" verso un punto sull'orizzonte distante fra Beinn Shianaidh e Beinn o'Chaolias sul Jura.Ruggles 1999:25-29 Thom pensò che potesse essere una tacca sull'orizzonte dove un doppio tramonto si sarebbe realizzato in pieno inverno. Ad ogni modo, dal livello del suolo, il sito del menhir e questo tramonto, sarebbero stati oscurati da una catena di montagne. Lo spettatore avrebbe dovuto essere sollevato di due metri, e quindi necessitava di un'altra piattaforma di osservazione. Questa piattaforma fu identificata in una gola e formata da piccole pietre. La mancanza di manufatti produsse interesse in alcuni archeologi e l'analisi nel sito risultò inconcludente, ma una ricerca ulteriore a Maes HoweMacKie 1997 e sul Bush Barrow LozengeMacKie 2006:362 portò MacKie a concludere che il termine 'scienza' applicato a quello studio poteva essere considerato anacronistico. Il rigore e la precisione del Thom furono ampiamente dimostrati in relazione al soggetto degli allineamenti. Al contrario Clive Ruggles pensò che ci fossero problemi con la selezione di dati nell'indagine di Thom, significando che le dispute sull'astronomia di alta precisione restavano non dimostrate.Ruggles 1999:19-29Ruggles e Barclay 2000: 69-70 Una critica più profonda dell'archeoastronomia verde è quella che può rispondere al se. Se fosse verosimile un interesse per l'astronomia nel passato, la sua mancanza di un elemento sociale sta a significare che essa cerca di divincolarsi nel rispondere al perché la gente sarebbe interessata a farne un uso limitato per la gente, ponendo questioni riguardanti la società del passato. Keith Kintigh scrisse: «Per dirla francamente, in molti casi non è di ostacolo al progresso dell'antropologia se una particolare asserzione archeoastronomica sia giusta o sbagliata, poiché l'informazione non informa sulle attuali questioni interpretative.»Kintigh 1992 Nondimeno lo studio riguardo agli allineamenti resta la base principale della ricerca archeoastronomica, specialmente in Europa.Hoskin 2001 Archeoastronomia bruna Complementari ai metodi condotti tramite statistiche sugli allineamenti dell'archeoastronomia verde, l'archeoastronomia bruna viene considerata più aderente alla storia dell'astronomia o alla storia culturale, nella misura in cui essa tende verso documentazione storica ed etnografica, per arricchire la sua comprensione delle astronomie primordiali, e le loro correlazioni con i calendari ed i rituali.Aveni 1986 I numerosi documenti sul costume e sulle credenze dei nativi, stilati dai cronisti spagnoli, stanno a significare che l'archeoastronomia bruna viene più spesso associata, nelle Americhe, agli studi sull'astronomia.Aveni 1989 Chichen Itza è un famoso sito dove i documenti storici vennero usati per interpretare i siti. Piuttosto che analizzare il sito e vedere quali scopi sembrano appropriati, gli archeoastronomi "bruni", hanno invece esaminato i documenti etnografici per vedere quali caratteristiche del cielo fossero importanti per i Maya, cercando i correlati archeologici. Un esempio che non necessita di troppi documenti storici è l'interesse dei Maya per il pianeta Venere. Questo interesse è attestato dal codice di Dresda, il quale contiene tabelle con informazioni sulle posizioni di Venere nel cielo.Kelley and Milone 2005:369-370 Questi cicli avrebbero avuto un significato astrologico e rituale, poiché il pianeta Venere era associato a Quetzalcoatl o Xolotl.Kelley and Milone 2005:367-8 A Chiche Itza sono state identificate disposizioni architettoniche in relazione al pianeta Venere e al suo periodo di rotazione attorno al Sole. Il tempio dei Guerrieri reca l'iconografia raffigurante serpenti piumati insieme a Quetzalcoatl o Kukulcan. Si ipotizza che vi sia una correlazione significativa tra l'allineamento dell'edificio verso il punto sull'orizzonte, dove la prima "stella" che appare nel cielo della sera è Venere, ed il fatto che questo evento possa coincidere con l'inizio della stagione delle piogge.Milbraith 1988:70-71 Aveni dichiara che a Chichen Itza vi è un altro edificio associato al pianeta Venere nella forma di Kukulcan e alla stagione delle piogge, il Caracol.Aveni 2006:60-64 Questa è una costruzione formata da una torre circolare con porte prospicienti le direzioni cardinali. La base fronteggia la posizione più settentrionale di Venere. Inoltre i pilastri di uno stilobate sulla piattaforma superiore dell'edificio un tempo erano dipinti con colori nero e rosso, colori associati a Venere intesa come stella del mattino e della sera.Aveni 1979:175-183 Le finestre della torre, comunque, sembra fossero poco più che delle fessure, poco adatte quindi a filtrare la luce all'interno, ma fornendo un luogo idoneo per osservare l'esterno.Aveni 1997:137-138 L'Aveni afferma che uno dei punti di forza della metodologia bruna è che può esplorare le astronomie, invisibili all'analisi statistica e l'astronomia degli Incas ne è un esempio. L'impero degli Incas fu concettualmente suddiviso usando itinerari radiali di ceques emanati dalla capitale a Cusco. In questo modo vi sono allineamenti in tutte le direzioni, il che suggerirebbe un significato astronomico. Comunque, documenti etnico-storici mostrano che le varie direzioni assumono un significato cosmologico e astronomico con i diversi punti del paesaggio, i quali diventano significativi in diversi momenti dell'anno.Aveni 1989:5Bauer and Dearborn 1995 Nell'Asia dell'Est l'archeoastronomia si è sviluppata dalla storia dell'astronomia e molta archeoastronomia sta individuando materiali correlati nei documenti storici. Ciò è dovuto alla ricca documentazione storica dei fenomeni astronomici che in Cina risalgono alla dinastia Han, II secolo a.C.Xu et al. 2000:1-7 Una critica di questo metodo è che può essere debole statisticamente. Schaefer in particolare ha contestato l'efficacia degli allineamenti individuati nel Caracol.Schaefer 2006a:42-48Schaefer 2006b A causa dell'ampia varietà di evidenze, che possono includere manufatti come pure i siti stessi, non vi è alcuno schema per praticare l'archeoastronomia.Iwaniszewski 2003 Malgrado questo, viene accettato il fatto che la l'archeoastronomia non sia una disciplina condannata all'isolamento scientifico. Poiché l'archeoastronomia è un campo interdisciplinare, qualunque sito venga investigato darebbe un senso sia alle conclusioni sull'archeologia che all'astronomia. Gli studi sono con più probabilità considerati migliori, se usano strumenti teorici tratti dall'archeologia come l'analogia e omologia e se essi possono dimostrare una comprensione con l'esattezza e la precisione individuate in astronomia. Materiali delle fonti Poiché l'archeoastronomia costituisce pressappoco i diversissimi modi con i quali i popoli interagiscono con la volta celeste, esistono molte fonti che danno informazioni riguardo alle pratiche astronomiche. Allineamenti Lo studio degli allineamenti è una fonte di dati importante per l'archeoastronomia. Si basa sul presupposto che l'allineamento di un sito archeologico è significativamente orientato verso uno specifico oggetto astronomico. Gli archeoastronomi "bruni", possono dimostrare questa affermazione attraverso il confronto con le fonti storiche o etnografiche, mentre gli archeoastronomi "verdi" tendono a dimostrare l'improbabilità che gli allineamenti individuati siano realizzati per caso, di solito mostrando comuni modelli, presenti in diversi siti. Uno specifico allineamento viene calcolato misurando: l'azimut, l'angolo da nord, della struttura, e altitudine dell'orizzonte che gli sta di fronteRuggles, 2005:112-113. L'azimut di solito si misura utilizzando un teodolite od una bussola. Una bussola è più facile da usare, sebbene debba essere tenuta conto la deviazione del campo magnetico della Terra dal nord geografico, noto come declinazione magnetica. Le bussole sono inaffidabili anche in quelle aree soggette ad interferenza magnetica, come i siti sostenuti da impalcature metalliche. Con la bussola possiamo misurare l'azimut con una precisione di appena un grado e mezzo . Un teodolite può essere molto più accurato se utilizzato in modo appropriato in quanto è difficile da usare correttamente. Non c'è nessun modo intrinseco per allineare un teodolite con il Nord, e così la scala ha bisogno di essere calibrata usando l'osservazione astronomica, di solito la posizione del SoleRuggles 2005:423-425. Poiché la posizione dei corpi celesti mutano di giorno a causa della rotazione terrestre, il tempo di queste osservazioni di calibrazione deve essere accuratamente conosciuto, altrimenti sarà presente un errore sistematico nelle misurazioni. Le altitudini dell'orizzonte possono essere misurate con un teodolite o un clinometro. Manufatti Per i manufatti come il disco celeste di Nebra (si presume sia dell'età del bronzo) raffigurante il cosmoScholsser 2002Meller 2004, l'analisi sarebbe simile alla tipica analisi dopo lo scavo come usata in altre sotto-discipline dell'archeologia. I manufatti vengono esaminati cercando analogie con i documenti storici o etnografici di altri popoli, in modo che altri archeologi possa essere accettata una spiegazione plausibile. Un esempio più popolare è dato dalla presenza di simboli astrologici trovati su alcune scarpe e sandali durante il periodo dell'Impero Romano. L'uso di scarpe e sandali è ben noto, ma Carol van Driel-Murray ha proposto che tali simboli astrologici incisi sui sandali diano alle calzature significati spirituali o medicinalivan Driel-Murray 2002. Questo viene sostenuto per mezzo di citazioni tratte da altri usi conosciuti dei simboli astrologici, con loro connessioni alla pratica medica e con i documenti storici del tempo. Un altro ben noto manufatto per uso astronomico è il meccanismo di Antikythera. In questo caso l'analisi del manufatto, e il riferimento alla descrizione di simili congegni descritti da Cicerone, indicherebbero un loro uso plausibile. L'evidenza viene sostenuta dalla presenza di simboli sopra i meccanismi che permettono al disco di essere lettoT. Freeth et al. 2006. Arte e iscrizioni nei vari giorni]] L'arte e le iscrizioni non possono essere relegate ai soli manufatti, ma anche apparire dipinte o incise in un sito archeologico. A volte le iscrizioni sono abbastanza evidenti da fornire istruzioni per l'uso del sito. Per esempio un'iscrizione su una stele greca è stata tradotta come: "Il patrono ha eretto questa per Zeus Epopsios. Solstizio d'inverno."Isager and Skydsgaard 1992:163 Dal Mesoamerica provengono i codici maya e aztechi. Questi sono dei libri arrotolati fatti da Amatl, ricavati dalla corteccia d'albero, su cui sono incisi i glifi. Il codice di Dresda contiene informazioni riguardanti il ciclo di Venere, che conferma la sua importanza presso i Maya. Più problematici sono quei casi dove il movimento del Sole, in differenti periodi e stagioni, provoca interazioni di luce ed ombra con i petroglifi. Un esempio molto noto è il Pugnale Solare di Fajada Butte, dove uno scintillio di luce solare passa sopra un petroglifo a spirale.Sofaer 2008 La posizione del pugnale sul petroglifo varia per tutto il periodo dell'anno. Ai solstizi, un pugnale può essere visto, o attraverso il cuore della spirale, o dall'altro lato. Recenti studi hanno identificato molti siti simili nel sud-ovest degli Stati Uniti e nel nord-ovest del MessicoFountain 2005Robins & Ewing 1989. È stato anche sostenuto, che il numero di marcatori solstiziali in questi siti forniscano prove statistiche quali indicatori progettati per individuare i solstiziPreston & Preston 2005: 115-118. Se non è stato trovato nessun dato etnografico o storico, in modo da sostenere questa affermazione, allora l'accettazione dell'idea fa assegnamento sul fatto se ci siano o no abbastanza siti di petroglifi nel Nord America tali che una correlazione potrebbe non esistere per caso. Un vantaggio ne viene quando i petroglifi vengono associati con le popolazioni attuali, poiché questo permette agli etnoastronomi di fare domande a degli informatori sul significato di tali simboli. Etnografie Oltre ai materiali lasciati dalle stesse popolazioni, vi sono anche le cronache e le relazioni degli invasori. Le notizie storiche dei Conquistadores, per esempio, sono una fonte ricca di informazioni riguardo alle Americhe precolombiane. L'Aveni utilizza il significato dei passaggi allo zenit come un esempio dell'importanza dell'etnografia. Per le popolazioni che vivono fra i tropici del Cancro e del Capricorno vi sono due giorni dell'anno in cui il Sole di mezzogiorno passa perpendicolarmente sopra la testa e non proietta nessuna ombra. In parti del Mesoamerica questo venne considerato un giorno significativo: l'arrivo della stagione delle piogge, giocando la sua parte nel ciclo dell'agricoltura. Questa conoscenza è ancora considerata importante fra gli indiani Maya che vivono oggi nel Centroamerica. I documenti etnografici suggeriscono agli archeoastronomi che questo giorno era importante anche fra gli antichi Maya. Nelle Città Maya di Chiche Itza sono stati individuati allineamenti che indicano il sorgere ed il tramontare del Sole nel giorno del passaggio allo zenit, mentre in località quali Monte Alban e Xochicalco sono stati trovati giavellotti definiti come i 'tubi dello zenit', cilindri affusolati che illuminano stanze sotterranee, nel momento in cui il sole passa perpendicolare, sopra la testa. È solo per mezzo dell'etnografia che possiamo presumere che la coordinazione dei tempi (timing) dell'illuminazione fosse considerata importante nella società dei Maya.Aveni 1980:40-43 di supernova' a Pueblo Bonito ]] L'etnografia fa da punto di riferimento contro le interpretazioni, considerate forzate da alcui ricercatori. A Pueblo Bonito, nel Chaco Canyon si trova un petroglifo formato da una stella, una mezzaluna e una mano. In un primo momento venne dimostrato che questo è un documento che rappresenta la Supernova del 1.054 d.C..Brandt and Williamson 1979 Invece la prova antropologica suggerisce che questo non sia del tutto vero. Gli Zuni che vivono nella regione, segnano le stazioni per l'osservazione del sole con figure di mezzaluna, una stella, e una mano e il disco solare, come se fosse una specie di ideogramma.Ruggles 2005:89 Le popolazioni locali sembrano avere adottato la spiegazione della supernova dopo che venne loro suggerito dai visitatori del sito.Young 2005:23-25 L'etnoastronomia viene applicata anche fuori delle Americhe. Per esempio il lavoro antropologico con gli aborigeni australiani sta producendo molte informazioni riguardo alle loro astronomie indigeneCairns 2005 e alla loro interazione con il mondo moderno.Saethre 2007 Ricreare il cielo antico Poiché il ricercatore ottiene dati da dimostrare, è spesso necessario tentare di ricreare le condizioni del cielo antico per classificare i dati nel loro ambiente storico. Declinazione Per calcolare quali caratteristiche astronomiche riveste una struttura, necessita di un sistema di coordinate angolari: Le stelle. Durante una notte chiara e senza luna, si osserverebbero le stelle che ruotano attorno al polo celeste. Questo punto è a +90º se si sta guardando a Nord Polo Celeste, o −90º se si sta osservando a Sud il Polo Celeste.Ruggles 1999:18. I cerchi concentrici che le stelle tracciano sono le linee di latitudine celeste, individuate da uno specifico valore di declinazione. L'arco che collega tutti i punti intermedi fra i Poli Celesti è detto Equatore Celeste e ha una declinazione uguale a 0º. L'equatore celeste è costituito dai punti sull'orizzonte, se l'orizzonte è piatto. Le declinazioni visibili variano a seconda della posizione in cui ci si trova. Un osservatore al Polo Nord della Terra non potrà mai osservare stelle dell'Emisfero Celeste Meridionale di notte e viceversa, chi si trovasse al Polo Sud (vedi diagramma sottostante). Una volta che è stata misurata la declinazione del punto sull'orizzonte che fronteggia una struttura, è possibile affermare se un corpo celeste caratterizzato da uno specifico valore di declinazione può essere visto in quella direzione. Posizione solare Mentre le stelle sono fisse alle loro declinazioni il Sole non lo è. Il punto in cui sorge varia durante tutto l'anno, oscillando fra due limiti segnati dai solstizi, un po' come un pendolo che rallenta agli estremi, ma passa rapidamente attraverso il punto mediano. Se un archeoastronomo può calcolare tramite l'azimut e l'altezza dell'orizzonte sul quale un sito fu costruito, per vedere una declinazione di +23.5º, allora non si ha necessità di aspettare fino al 21 giugno per confermare che il sito è significativamente allineato per osservare il solstizio d'estate.A.F. Aveni 1997:23-27. Posizione lunare L'aspetto della Luna è molto più complesso. Il suo moto, come il Sole, è fra due limiti — conosciuti come ''luna''stizi piuttosto che sol''stizi. Ad ogni modo, il percorso tra i lunastizi è considerevolmente più veloce: impiega soltanto un mese siderale per completare il suo ciclo, rispetto al tragitto annuo del Sole. La questione diventa inoltre complicata quando i lunastizi segnano i limiti del movimento della Luna che si sposta con un ciclo di 18,6 anni. Per oltre nove anni i limiti estremi della luna sono leggermente fuori dal campo dell'alba. Per la rimanente metà del ciclo, la Luna mai eccede i limiti del campo dell'alba. Ad ogni modo, molte osservazioni lunari hanno riguardato la ''fase della Luna. Il ciclo che va da una Luna nuova alla successiva, corre interamente in un differente ciclo, il mese sinodico.Ruggles 1999:36-37 Così, quando si esaminano i siti in funzione del significato lunare, i dati possono sembrare meno precisi a causa della natura estremamente variabile della Luna. Posizione stellare Infine c'è spesso una necessità di correzioni, a causa dell'apparente movimento delle stelle. Nell'arco di tempo della civiltà umana le stelle hanno mantenuto la stessa posizione relativa. Ogni notte le stelle sembrano ruotare attorno ai poli celesti a causa della rotazione terrestre rispetto al suo asse. Ma in realtà la Terra oltre a girare come una trottola, oscilla. L'asse terrestre impiega circa 25.800 anni per completare una piena oscillazione, che è chiamata precessione degli equinozi.Ruggles 2005:345-347 In questo modo nel passato le stelle non sorgevano sopra l'orizzonte nelle stesse costellazioni. Né le stelle ruotavano attorno alla Stella Polare come fanno ora. Nel caso delle piramidi egizie, è stato mostrato che esse erano allineate verso Thuban, una debole stella nella costellazione del Drago.Ruggles 2005:354-355 Se la struttura risale a qualche millennio fa, l'effetto della processione degli equinozi è considerevole. Per esempio una persona nata il 25 dicembre nei tempi dell'impero Romano sarebbe nata sotto il segno astrologico del Capricorno. Nel periodo moderno una persona nata nella stessa data è adesso un Sagittario a causa della precessione degli equinozi. Fenomeni transitori ]] Inoltre vi sono spesso fenomeni transitori, eventi che non succedono in un ciclo annuale. I più prevedibili sono le eclissi. Nel caso delle eclissi solari questi possono essere usati per datare eventi accaduti nel passato. Un'eclissi solare menzionata da Erodoto ci rende capaci di datare una battaglia mancata tra i Medi e i Lidi a causa di un'eclissi, il 28 maggio, nel 585 a.C. Altri eventi facilmente calcolati sono le supernove i cui resti sono visibili agli astronomi e dunque le loro posizioni e magnitudini possono essere accuratamente calcolate. Alcune comete sono prevedibili, come la cometa di Halley. Come classe di oggetti restano ancora imprevedibili e possono apparire in ogni tempo. Alcune hanno dei periodi orbitali estremamente lunghi, vale a dire che le loro passate apparizioni e ritorni non possono essere previsti. Altre possono essere semmai passate attraverso il sistema solare una volta e perciò sono intrinsecamente imprevedibili. Predicting the next bright comet, Space.com. Gli sciami meteorici sarebbero prevedibili, ma alcune meteore sono detriti di comete e dunque richiedono calcoli di orbite attualmente impossibili da eseguire.Steel 1999 Altri eventi notati dagli antichi includono le aurore, pareli e arcobaleni, impossibili tutti da predire come il tempo atmosferico del passato, ma nonostante ciò possono essere stati considerati fenomeni importanti. I settori della ricerca archeoastronomica L'uso di calendari L'astronomia serviva ai popoli antichi, anche per sviluppare un preciso calendario per le seminazioni agricole, anche se antichi testi, come le Opere e i giorni di Esiodo, sembrerebbero contraddire tale ipotesi. In altri casi le osservazioni astronomiche erano utilizzate in combinazione con periodicità naturali, come la migrazione degli uccelli allo scopo di determinare con precisione i cicli stagionali. I calendari appaiono di fatto un prodotto universale in quasi tutte le società, poiché forniscono strumenti per la regolazione di molteplici attività, anche non agricole. Il calendario Tzolk'in Un esempio di calendario non agricolo è il Tzolk'in della civiltà Maya nel Mesoamerica precolombiano, con un ciclo di 260 giorni. Questo calcolo è basato su un antico calendario che si trova per tutto il Mesoamerica, parte di un sistema più globale dei calendari Maya combinanti una serie di osservazioni astronomiche e cicli rituali.Aveni 1989b Mito e cosmologia tracciata da Johannes Hevelius nel 1690.]] Un altro motivo per studiare il cielo è quello di comprendere e spiegare l'universo. In queste culture il mito era uno strumento per ottenere questo e le spiegazioni, sebbene non riflettenti gli standard della scienza moderna, sono le cosmologie. Gli Incas costruirono il loro impero per evidenziarne la loro cosmologia. La capitale, Cusco, era situata al centro dell'impero, collegata per mezzo di ceques, concettualmente linee diritte che s'irradiavano al di fuori del centro.Bauer & Dearborn 1995 Questi ceques collegavano il centro dell'impero con le quattro suyus, regioni definite tramite la direzione da Cusco. La nozione di un cosmo diviso in quattro parti è comune nelle regioni andine. Gary Urton, che ha condotto lo studio sul campo, tra gli abitanti dei villaggi andesini del Misminay, ha relazionato questa suddivisione con la comparsa della Via Lattea nel cielo notturno.Urton 1981 In una stagione dividerà il cielo longitudinalmente e in un'altra lo dividerà perpendicolarmente. I fattori cosmologici sono importanti elementi di osservazione anche per le culture dell'estremo oriente. La Città proibita a Pechino (Beijing) è disposta secondo un preciso ordine cosmico: è divisa in cinque parti, secondo l'orientamento dei quattro punti cardinali più un centro: Nord, Sud, Est, Ovest e Centro. La città dimenticata occupava il centro dell'antica Beijing.Krupp 1997a:196–9 L'Imperatore, entrando in città, si avvicinava da sud, perciò veniva a situarsi di fronte alle stelle circumpolari. Questo simboleggiava la grandezza dell'imperatore attorno al quale, persino la volta celeste gli ruotava attorno. La cosmologia cinese, ai giorni nostri, è conosciuta attraverso il Feng Shui. Alcune culture tribali traggono dalla mitologie delle costellazioni molte informazioni, utili anche per la sopravvivenza. Per esempio: i Barasana delle Amazzoni pianificano parte del loro ciclo annuale basato sull'osservazione delle stelle. Quando la loro costellazione del Bruco-Giaguaro (equivalente grosso modo a quella moderna dello Scorpione) raggiunge una determinata posizione nel cielo, si preparano per catturare nella foresta i bruchi delle crisalidi, che in quella stagione cadono dagli alberi.Hoskin 1999:15–6 I bruchi forniscono cibo in una stagione che scarseggia di alimenti alternativi.Hugh-Jones 1982:191-3 Fonti ben più note del mito della costellazione sono i testi greci e romani. L'origine delle loro costellazioni è fonte, fra i ricercatori, di accese contestazioni.Schaefer 2002Blomberg 2003, esp page 76 Manifestazioni di potere era allineato sul solstizio d'nverno.]] La rappresentazione di oggetti celesti nel vestiario era una sorta di invocazione perenne allo scopo di ottenere una sorta di potere celeste sulla Terra. Per esempio: lo Scudo di Achille descritto da Omero rappresentava anche un elenco di costellazioni.Hannah 1994 Sugli scudi dipinti degli indiani nordamericani e nei petroglifi Comanche sembra esservi incluso il simbolismo di Venere.Krupp 1997a:252–3 Gli allineamenti Solstiziali possono anche essere considerati come una manifestazione di potere. Presso il popolo Incas, quando si osservava il sole da una plaza ceremoniale nell'Isola del Sole nel lago Titicaca, la nostra stella era vista sorgere, (in corrispondenza del solstizio estivo), fra due torri costruite su di una vicina catena montuosa. La parte sacra dell'isola era separata dalla restante, tramite un muro in pietre; inoltre i documenti etnografici indicano che l'accesso allo spazio sacro era riservato ai membri dell'élite. I pellegrini ordinari restavano su una piattaforma fuori dall'aera cerimoniale per osservare il Sole sorgere fra le torri al solstizio.Dearborn, Seddon & Bauer, 1998 In Egitto il tempio di Ammone a Karnak fu oggetto di molti studi. La valutazione del sito, mettendo in conto il mutamento nel tempo del obliquità dell'eclittica, mostra che il Grande Tempio era allineato al sorgere del sole in pieno inverno.Krupp 1988. Nel Serapeo, situato presso Alessandria d'Egitto è presente un allineamento solare in modo tale che, in un certo giorno, all'alba, un dardo di luce dovrebbe passare attraverso le labbra della statua di Serapide, per simboleggiare il saluto al dio Sole.Rufinus I maggiori siti di interesse archeoastronomico Newgrange Newgrange è una cosiddetta tomba a corridoio (in inglese passage tomb o passage grave) situata nella Repubblica di Irlanda risalente a circa 3.300-2.900 anni a.C.Eogan 1991 Per pochi giorni intorno al solstizio d'inverno la luce splende lungo il corridoio centrale dentro il cuore della tomba. Ciò che la rende notevole non è il fatto che la luce splenda nel corridoio, ma che essa non venga illuminata attraverso l'entrata principale. La luce invece entra tramite una cassa incavata posta sopra la porta principale, scoperta da Michael O'Kelly.O'Kelly 1982:123-124 È questa apertura sopra la porta che indica decisamente che la tomba fu costruita avendo in mente un aspetto astronomico. Clive Ruggles annota: Le piramidi di Giza .]] Fin dalle prime moderne misurazioni sui precisi orientamenti cardinali delle piramidi fatti da Flinders Petrie, sono stati proposti diversi metodi astronomici per comprendere il motivo di questi orientamenti..Belmonte 2001Neugebauer 1980 Venne recentemente proposto che questo fosse fatto osservando le posizioni di due stelle nel Grande Carro / Orsa Maggiore le quali erano familiarmente note agli egiziani. Si è pensato che un allineamento verticale fra queste due stelle venisse controllato con un filo a piombo usato per accertarsi dove puntasse il Nord. Le deviazioni dal Nord reale usando questo modello rispecchiano le date accettate di costruzione.Spence 2000Fairall 1999Krupp 1997b El Castillo El Castillo, noto anche come Piramide di Kukulcán, è una piramide a gradoni mesoamericana costruita nel centro Maya di Chichen Itza in Messico. Molte caratteristiche architettoniche hanno suggerito la presenza di elementi astronomici. Ognuno delle rampe di scale costruita ai lati della piramide ha 91 gradini. Insieme a quelli extra situati sulla piattaforma in alto, il totale ammonta a 365 gradini, che corrisponde possibilmente a uno per ogni giorno dell'anno (365,25 giorni) o al numero delle orbite lunari: 10.000 rotazioni (365,01 giorni). Un effetto visivamente sorprendente viene visto ogni volta a marzo e a settembre, un'ombra inusuale che nel periodo degli equinozi sembra scendere la balaustrata occidentale della rampa di scale situata a nord. L'effetto visivo è quello di un serpente che discende la scalinata, con la sua testa alla base illuminata. Inoltre la facciata ovest punta verso il tramonto, intorno al 25 maggio, tradizionalmente la data di transizione che delimita il periodo secco dalla stagione delle piogge.Krupp 1997a:267-269 Stonehenge durante solstizio dell'estate del 2005.]] A Stonahengem,un complesso di megaliti e terrapieni nella pianura di Salisbury in Inghilterra. si ipotizza la presenza di molti allineamenti astronomici, il più famoso dei quali è l'allineamento in piena estate, dove il Sole sorge su Heel Stone. Ad ogni modo, questa interpretazione è stata invalidata da alcuni archeologi i quali asseriscono che l'allineamento di pieno inverno, è il più significativo, dove lo spettatore è all'esterno di Stonehenge e vede il sole stabilirsi nel henge; l'allineamento in piena estate può essere una coincidenza dovuta alla topografia locale.Parker Pearson et al. 2007 Sempre a Stonehenge oltre agli allineamenti solari, sono stati individuati allineamenti lunari. Le quattro pietre del luogo delimitano un rettangolo. I lati corti puntano verso l'alba in piena estate e al tramonto in pieno inverno. I lati lunghi, se osservati verso sud-est, fronteggiano il più meridionale sorgere della luna. Aveni nota che questi non hanno mai ottenuto il consenso come per gli allineamenti solari.Aveni 1997:65-66 JacobsJacobs 2006 nota che l'azimut di Heel Stone è un settimo della circonferenza, pareggiando la latitudine di Avebury, mentre l'azimut del sole che sorge nel solstizio d'estate non è più ormai uguale alla direzione dell'epoca della costruzione. Uxmal Uxmal è una città Maya situata sulle colline del Puuc nello Yucatán, in Messico. Il Palazzo del Governatore ad Uxmal viene spesso usato come un modello del perché sia importante combinare i dati etnografici con quelli dell'allineamento. Il palazzo è allineato con un azimut di 118º sulla piramide di Cehtzuc. Questo allineamento si ripete anche verso meridione dove sorge Venere, evento che accade ogni otto anni. Di per sé questo non sarebbe sufficiente per sostenere una significativa connessione fra i due eventi. Il palazzo è stato allineato in una direzione o in un'altra, per il fatto che la nascita di Venere fosse un po' più importante del sorgere del Sole, Luna, altri pianeti, Sirio et cetera? La risposta fornita è che non solo il palazzo è orientato verso dove sorge Venere, ma esso è anche ricoperto con glifi che rappresentano Venere e le costellazioni zodiacali dei Maya.Ruggles 2005:163-165 La combinazione dell'allineamento ed etnografia suggerisce che la città fosse stata costruita per rappresentare un preciso e complesso ordine cosmico. Archeoastronomia marginale Le bufale del nazismo L'archeoastronomia deve qualcosa riguardo a questa scarsa reputazione tra gli allievi al suo cattivo uso occasionale di presentare un campo di relazioni pseudo-storiche. Durante gli anni '30 Otto S. Reuter compilò uno studio intitolato Germanische Himmelskunde (Astronomia Tedesca), o Tradizioni del cielo germaniche. Gli orientamenti astronomici dei monumenti antichi individuate da Reuter e dai suoi seguaci, collocherebbero i tedeschi in testa al Vicino Est Antico nel campo dell'astronomia, dimostrando la superiorità intellettuale della "razza ariana. "Pedersen 1982:269 Fin dal XIX secolo numerosi studenti hanno cercato di usare i calcoli archeoastronomici per dimostrare l'estrema antichità della cultura vedica indiana, calcolando le date delle osservazioni astronomiche ambiguamente descritte nella poesia antica risalente a 4.000 anni a.C.Witzel 2001 David Pingree, uno storico di astronomia indiana, condannò "gli studenti che perpetravano teorie selvagge di scienza preistorica chiamandoli archeoastronomi."Pingree 1982:554-563, esp. p. 556 Più recentemente Gallagher,Gallagher 1983 Pyle,Pyle 1983 e FellFell 1983 interpretarono le iscrizioni nella Virginia dell'Ovest come una descrizione, in alfabeto celtico Ogham, del presunto marcatore del solstizio d'inverno nel sito. La controversa traduzione fu presumibilmente resa valida da una problematica indicazione archeoastronomica in cui il sole del solstizio d'inverno splendeva su una iscrizione del sole. Analisi seguenti dimostrarono la sua inadeguatezza culturale, come pure le sue asserzioni linguistiche e archeoastronomicheWise 2003, per descriverla come un esempio di "archeologia di culto".Lesser, 1983 Organizzazioni archeoastronomiche e pubblicazioni Ci sono correntemente tre organizzazioni accademiche per studenti di archeoastronomia. *La — Società Internazionale di Archeoastronomia e astronomia nella Cultura (ISAAC, International Society for Archaeoastronomy and Astronomy in Culture) — fu fondata nel 1995 e ora finanzia conferenze e Archaeoastronomy, the Journal of Astronomy in Culture. *La SEAC — La Società europea per l’Astronomia nella Cultura (La Société Européenne pour l’Astronomie dans la Culture) — è leggermente più antica; venne creata nel 1992. La SEAC tiene conferenze annuali in Europa e pubblica i dibattiti nelle conferenze su base annuale. *La Società Interamericana di Astronomía nella Cultura (La Sociedad Interamericana de Astronomía en la Cultura), essenzialmente un'organizzazione dell'America Latina fondata nel 2003. Inoltre il Giornale per la Storia dell'Astronomia (Journal for the History of Astronomy) pubblica molti documenti archeoastronomici. Siti archeoastronomici del vecchio mondo * Stonehenge, Inghilterra * Newgrange, Irlanda * Ballochroy, Scozia * Kintraw, Scozia * Minard, Brainport Bay * Carnac, le Grand Menhir Brisé, Francia * Sarmizegetusa Regia, Romania * Piramidi di Giza, Egitto Italia * Alatri, acropoli, Italia * Pozzo di santa Cristina, Sardegna * Monte Caprione, tra Lerici ed Ameglia, in Liguria * Cromlech del Piccolo San Bernardo, al Colle del Piccolo San Bernardo Siti archeoastronomici del nuovo mondo * Chichen Itza, il Caracol, Messico * Monte Albán * Xochicalco, Messico * Uxmal, Messico l'allineamento di Venere nel "Palazzo del Governatore" * Teotihuacan, Messico * Tulum, Messico Artefatti di interesse archeoastronomico *Antichi calendari basati su osservazioni astronomiche. *Macchina di Anticitera *Disco di Nebra Bibliografia * Clive Ruggles, Astronomy in Prehistoric Britain and Ireland * M. Ritarossi: Aletrium. Una visita al centro storico di Alatri - ed. Tofani - 1999 Note Fonti * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * – Scholar search}} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * . reprinted in Michael H. Shank, ed., The Scientific Enterprise in Antiquity and the Middle Ages (Chicago: Univ. of Chicago Pr., 2000), pp. 30 – 39. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Collegamenti esterni * Archeologia misteriosa * Astronomia culturale * Cronologia astronomica Altri progetti di Wikipedia Collegamenti esterni * Bibliografia tematica per l'archeoastronomia - Archaeoastronomy.it * Mesoamerican Archaeoastronomy, un resoconto sulla comprensione contemporanea delle conoscenze astronomiche precolombiane * Archeogeodesia, settore di studio che include la determinazione di siti antichi e preistorici, point positioning (posizionamento assoluto di un punto), la navigazione (su terra o acqua), l'astronomia e misurazione e rappresentazione della terra * Epoca 2000, un foglio di calcolo per calcolare "costanti" astronomiche variabili nel tempo * Sito web di Clives Ruggles: bibliografia e sinossi del suo corso all'università di Leicester * Archaeoastronomy Un sito web che si avvale della ricerca ragionata indagando i siti archeoastronomici nel mondo. * L'astronomia prima della storia, di Clive Ruggles e Michael Hoskins, un capitolo tratto da The Cambridge Concise History of Astronomy, Michael Hoskin ed., 1999 * Clive Ruggles's webpage: immagini, bibliografia, software, e sinossi dei suoi corsi all'università di Leicester * Space Imaging’s Ancient Observatories gallery — Foto satellitari di osservatori antichi. * Traditions of the Sun — NASA ed altri esplorazioni sugli osservatori antichi del mondo. * Osservatori antichi: Conoscenza eterna Poster della NASA sugli osservatori antichi (e moderni) . Società * ISAAC, The International Society for Archaeoastronomy and Astronomy in Culture. * SEAC La Société Européenne pour l’Astronomie dans la Culture. Site in English. * SIAC La Sociedad Interamericana de Astronomía en la Cultura. * Society for the History of Astronomy *Sito dell'ARSAV (Associazione Archeoastronomi della Valle d'Aosta) Giornali * Archaeoastronomy and Ethnoastronomy News * Archaeoastronomy: Supplement to the Journal for the History of Astronomy * Archaeoastronomy: The Journal of Astronomy in Culture * Culture and Cosmos * Journal for the History of Astronomy Collegamenti esterni * Categoria:Archeoastronomia Categoria:Archeologia misteriosa Categoria:Neopaganesimo Categoria:Paganesimo